Phantom Roll
category:Job Abilitiesde:Phantom-Wurf Rolls * All rolls listed are sold by one of the three NPCs: Chayaya, Jajaroon and Chichiroon. Select rolls can also be obtained from certain Allied Notes Notorious Monsters **Rolls labeled with a * are sold by Chayaya in Al Zahbi. **Rolls labeled with a ** are sold by Jajaroon in Nashmau. **Rolls labeled with a *** are sold by Chichiroon in Nashmau. † There is no preferred job for these rolls. They are only augmented via gear. Notes *Phantom Roll abilities are learned by using "dice" (the Corsair equivalent of a spell scroll). For example, Corsair Die teaches Corsair's Roll and Black Mage Die teaches Wizard's Roll. You will only need one die. *When a Phantom Roll is used, a number from 1-6 is randomly chosen and begins a "total" for the chosen roll. The total can be increased by following up the roll with the ability Double-Up. Use of Double-Up may be continued for up to 45 seconds following the initial roll, or until the total exceeds 11 and Busts (see below). In general, as the total climbs toward 11, the potency of the roll's effect increases. *The primary goal with any Phantom Roll is to roll as close to 11 as possible without going over, which results in a Bust. In addition, it is desirable to try for a total that matches the roll's Lucky Number, and avoid the total that matches the roll's Unlucky Number (see below). *Having a player of a certain job in your party and using the roll corresponding to that job causes the roll to receive an enhancement. This is often referred to as an Optimal Job bonus. All jobs (not just the ones corresponding to the roll) will receive an equal bonus. ** e.g. A Summoner Die teaches Evoker's Roll. Evoker's Roll gives either a 1, 2, 3, or 4 MP/tick Refresh effect, depending on the result of the roll. Having a SMN (the optimal job) in the party and in the same zone increases the MP/tick by one point, up to 2, 3, 4, or 5 MP/tick. ** The optimal job character does not need to be hit by the roll, or even anywhere close, just in the same zone as the roll user. ** The effect is not multiplied by having several members of the same optimal job in the party. *Each roll has a Lucky Number and Unlucky Number, which can be viewed in-game by highlighting the desired roll and watching the help text at the top of the screen. **A Lucky Number will always be a number ranging from 2 to 5 and can possibly be achieved without any Double-Ups, yet provides a buff second only to a roll of 11. If you land on a Lucky Number, it is generally wise to accept it and not Double-Up anymore. **For most rolls, an Unlucky Number for any given roll is always 4 higher than the roll's Lucky Number. The exceptions to this rule are from rolls obtained at level 76 and after: Bolter's Roll, Caster's Roll, Courser's Roll, Blitzer's Roll, Tactician's Roll, and Allies' Roll. **The effect of an Unlucky Number roll, despite usually being a high number, is often nearly as weak as a roll of 1. If you land on an Unlucky Number, it may be desirable to try to Double-Up. Note, however, that using Double-Up on an Unlucky Number carries a risk of Busting. *Equipping the Commodore Tricorne while using Phantom Roll allows the roll a chance to receive the Optimal Job Bonus even if that job is not in the user's party. **The Commodore Tricorne will not increase the bonus of a roll any further with the corresponding job in the party. (Example: If you use Monk's Roll with a Monk in your party with a Commodore Tricorne equipped, it won't have any effect on the roll.) *As with Bard songs, the maximum number of Phantom Roll effects permitted from one Corsair is 2. Multiple Corsairs in the same party can each apply two rolls. The amount reduces to 1 if Corsair is the sub job. If another roll is used when already at this limit, the existing roll effect with the shortest remaining duration will be removed. **Testing results with Chaos Roll, it seems that all Phantom Rolls are at 50% effect. For example - A "11 Chaos Roll" will give +31% attack with Corsair(without DRK) but /cor will only give +15.5% attack.. Further testing has been shown that, when buffing upwards (including while /Cor), the amount of buff received by the roll is equal to COR Level/Target level * Normal Potency. Ie: A 75/37COR will buff up to 50% Potency on itself and other 75s. A 75/25COR will buff up 33% Potency on itself and other 75s. *You cannot reroll a roll (whether applied by you or another Corsair) that you currently have applied to yourself. You must allow the effect to wear off first, which can be accomplished by time elapse, logging out, zoning, overwriting it with another roll, erasing it with the meritable ability Fold, or even intentionally Busting the roll (if it is still eligible for Double-Up). *Rolling a total of 11 will immediately reset the Phantom Roll ability timer. While under the effect of an 11-valued roll, your Phantom Roll recast timer will be reduced by 50%. In addition, any rolls of 12+ will still remove the roll's effect, but you will not suffer a Bust penalty and may re-roll freely once your recast timer is up. *Rolling a total of 12 or greater (via Double-Up) results in a Bust. **A Bust causes all party members with the roll in the area of effect to have the roll effect removed from them. If a party member is out of range of the Double-Up that led to the Bust, that person will still retain his roll effect. This allows party members to potentially "opt out" and not risk their roll for a chance at a stronger effect. **In addition, the roller will also suffer a Bust effect. The amount of rolls the roller will be able to place on himself is reduced by one. (Note that you are still able to place two rolls on your party members.) **Bust effects carry a penalty corresponding to the roll busted on. For instance, busting Corsair's Roll will result in a reduction to EXP gained instead of an increase. These penalties only apply to the roller, not his/her party. **If you have enough Bust effects such that you are not able to place a roll on yourself (2 Busts as COR main, 1 Bust as /COR sub), Phantom Roll cannot be used at all until one of the Bust effects wears off. **You may reroll the same roll after you have Busted on it, provided that you are still permitted to (following the above rule). **Zoning removes all roll (and Bust) effects. **Fold will always remove a Bust effect before a roll effect. *Phantom Roll has a range of 8' (smaller than Bard song range). **Double-Up changes the roll value for party members within 8' of the Corsair when it is used, which may be different from which members got the original roll. In essence, Double-Up allows you a chance to buff someone that might have missed the original Phantom Roll, as long as you do not Bust. This can be used to give the same roll to separate groups of players far apart, though they won't all have the same value. **Luzaf's Ring increases the range to 16' for both Phantom Roll and Double-Up. *Please see here for a detailed statistical analysis of Phantom Roll results and tactics. * A roll calculator spreadsheet that gives expected values for the known rolls.